Rebuilding the Labyrinth
by Chances Are I'll Fall
Summary: When Sarah leaves for the last time, Jareth's goblins leave him alone in his castle. Both Sarah and Jareth regret leaving the other and when Sarah misses Jareth so much, the Labyrinth sends her back. Now she must find a way to get back home.
1. Prologue Jareth

**This is the first time in a long while that I've submitted a fan fiction. The last time I did a fan fic it was for Phantom of the Opera. I hope you all like this as much as I loved writing it. I will be posting a new chapter every day, except on Sundays.**

**All characters belong to Jim Henson, I am just borrowing them. :-)**

**Please submit reviews! I need to know how well I'm doing and if I need to stop.**

* * *

**Prologue-Jareth**

There is not light in the Goblin City. Not anymore. It's once filled streets were bare and only the birds were chirping up in the sky. There was no noise. Just the unbearable silence that comes with an abandoned city. The wind couldn't have been more still.

_There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes _

_A kind of pale jewel_

_Open and closed_

_Within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky_

_Within you eyes_

A voice strikes the air as a lone figure in his castle. His hand is over his eyes and the tears of so many years gone by pour down his face.

_You have no power over me!_

He cringes. That voice refuses to leave his mind. Her face. Her eyes. He grabs his head in frustration and yells, "Get out of my head!" His voice is strangled and echoes off of the gray castle walls. Memories haunt him. They will never leave him alone. He curls into a ball on the throne and stares at the one picture of the person he loved: Sarah. She was in a beautiful gown, much like the one from the Bubble Masque. She had a pleasant smile; the one smile that always seemed to melt away the ice around his heart. His sob echoed once more as he looked away. Why couldn't he get her off of his mind? What was it about her that he found so wonderful? And in that moment he knew why: it was her courage. It was her spirit that he had fallen in love with. It had taken 5 years for him to finally realize that. It had taken 5 years of crying and sobbing to realize that he had fallen in love with a wild spirit. He looked up at the picture once more and wiped away the tears as he stood. His clothes were in ruins and he looked nothing like the delicate and graceful Goblin King he used to be.

Slowly, almost as if he couldn't bring himself to do it, he walked up to the picture of his beloved. He had given up his dreams so that she would be happy.

"_Just fear me, Love me, Do as I say and I will be your slave"_

Was it so much to ask for? Was loving him so hard? He touched the painting lightly and sighed in desperation. He closed his eyes as he rested his head against the tapestry. 5 years. Gods she must have changed since the last time he saw her. Perhaps he should...

"No!" His voice was soft and yet firm. "You can't go into her life. She doesn't want you. She never has wanted you. How could she want you? You're just a Goblin King. You took her baby brother. You made her take a test. You gave her her choice. It's her fault that she chose her life over you. You're nothing... NOTHING!" He punched the wall next to the tapestry. After many moments of him taking his frustrations out on the wall, he fell to his knees and wept more. Who could ever love a Goblin King? Who would ever love a Goblin King? "No one..." He whispered softly to himself as he looked up at Sarah's picture, "No one will ever replace you my love... I'll get you back one way or another... Someday you'll come to me... You'll call for me..." He sighed forlornly and looked away from the tapestry. "I just hope it's for a good reason and not you getting in trouble..."


	2. Sarah

**Here is the second chapter. I actually decided I'll get about 10 chapters today, since I have nothing better to do with my time, and then we'll start on the whole do a chapter a day thing. I hope everyone enjoys.**

**All characters (Sarah and Jareth at the moment) belong to Jim Henson**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Sarah sat in class, trying to focus on what the teacher was saying but her mind was wandering again. It didn't help that she was bordering on two hours of sleep and had about three tests the next day. Her dreams were keeping her up all night long and were slowly causing her to be an insomniac. She could only remember a pair of mismatched eyes and soft white feathers but nothing more. And she always woke up with tears on her face. She never cried, so why did she nine out of ten times wake up with blood shot eyes and drying tears on her cheeks?

"Ms. Williams? Ms. Williams?"

She couldn't get her mind off of those mismatched eyes. She couldn't get her mind off of those feathers. She knew who they belonged too and for a moment she remembered his smile. It had been so long since last she saw of him. _Jareth_ she thought softly and for the briefest of moments, she thought she could hear him say, _"I'm here, Sarah, if you let me. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave!"_ Just love him? When was the last time she tried loving someone? How could she? How could she...

"MS. WILLIAMS!"

Sarah came awake with a start, staring up at her History Teacher with blurry eyes. Then she looked down. This was the second time that she had fallen asleep in Mrs. Armisted's class. What could she do?

"Yes, Mrs. Armisted?" Sarah whispered softly, trying to clear her throat. _I hope I wasn't snoring_ she thought softly to herself, looking back up at her now angry teacher. Mrs. Armisted was an elderly woman who had no problems hitting you with a ruler if she had to. She was a very strict teacher with short white hair and almost as white eyes. She wasn't blind at all, but her eyes looked white in the light.

And there was no mistaking the fury in those white eyes.

"Ms. Williams, were you asleep again? How many times have I told you not to sleep in my class? If you need sleep, next time skip it!" Her voice was shrill and nazally and Sarah had to use all of her will power not to laugh. She reminded Sarah of a mouse at times.

"Yes, Mrs. Armisted. Next time I'll do that."

"Well, you'd better." She began to walk away and then turned back to Sarah, "On second thought, do it now. Go to your dorm and sleep for the next, oh I don't know, how many hours. Just go."

Sarah was struck speechless. All she could do was gather her things, trying not to notice the snickering students all around her, and slowly walk out of class, her cheeks burning bright with her blush. She slowly made her way to her dorm and unlocked it. Luckilly, she didn't have a roommate so she had the dorm to herself. Her room was lined with stuffed animals and theatre things. It was a habit that she couldn't get out of. Drama was her life. She dropped her things by the door and went over to her vanity that she had had since she was 15. She looked at herself and sighed: she looked horrible. Her hair was in disaray and she could see the dark circles under her eyes. "What are we going to do with you, Sarah?" She whispered to herself, sighing as she stood up and went to her bed. She fell onto it and burried her head into her pillows.

And then she stopped. Her pillows smelled exactly like him, almost as if he had slept here right next to her. She shook her head; it was probably her imagination. She layed there for who knows how long and slowly but surely began to fall asleep, immediately being plummeted into a pair of mismatched eyes that seemed to be waiting for her.

* * *

Jareth felt her mind drift to sleep and immediately he called her to him. He had to see her again. He knew that she didn't remember much about her dreams but nevertheless he just wanted to see her, hear her. He had to. 

Almost as if wanting her there was enough to bring her, she appeared. Her hair was long and flowing like he remembered it was. She hadn't changed much. She still wore that white shirt and jeans and had that wild look to her eyes.

"Hello, Sarah."

"Hello, Goblin King."

* * *

**I just love cliff-hangers. Off to the next chapter! Please review!**


	3. Once Upon a Dream

**This should be a fun chapter to write. Everybody wondering what goes on in Sarah's dreams that she can't remember? Well you're about to find out.**

**All Characters belong to Jim Henson. **

* * *

Sarah smiled in her dream like state as she slowly went over to her Goblin King, sitting upon his throne. He was wearing his normal attire which comprised of a white medieval like shirt and tight leather pants and boots. His hair was still long and wild, just like she remember it. And his eyes... She could drown herself in those eyes. She smiled down at him, slightly taller than him since he was sitting and she was standing over him. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. But, it was alright since it was only a dream. "It's been a while, Jareth."

He smiled crookedly, putting on that false facade of arrogance and vanity. "What can I say? You went on with your life and I went on with mine. But you've had it better than I have. It isn't fair." His voice mimicked hers perfectly and he couldn't help but cringe as he saw the fury in those liquid brown orbs of hers.

Sarah took two healthy steps away from him, trying to control her anger. Even in her dreams, he was still an egotistical jerk. "I see you haven't changed. You're still an arrogant bastard."

"Oh, I've changed, dear Sarah," he replied as he stood slowly, "I've changed quite a bit since you left with your brother in tow. I think I've actually changed for the better."

She laughed softly, almost bitterly as well. "Oh sure. How could you have changed for the better?" She continued to laugh until she felt his arms around her in a soft embrace. She looked up at him in confusion, until she saw the arrogance still plain on his face.

"You could say that I've changed by becoming more... Hmmmm... How do you above grounders say?... knowlegable." He smiled crookedly once more and before she could ask him what he was knowledgeable in, he leaned his head down to capture her lips.

At first she fought him and then she gave him, wrapping her arms around his neck, moaning in the kiss. He tasted wonderful and she couldn't get enough of him. After a while, she pulled away so that she could breath, looking up at him with a smile, happy to see that he also had a smile on his face. "Yes. Very knowledgeable," she whispered breathlessly.

He laughed softly and nodded. "But there is still one thing that hasn't changed, my dear Sarah."

"And what might that be, my dear Goblin King?"

He smiled more and slowly began to dance, "I'll still be here for you."

She smiled with him and rested her head against his chest, following his steps mechanically and naturally, for she knew this dance just as well as he did. "Sing for me?"

"Naturally."

And he began to sing:

_There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes_

_A kind of pale jewel_

_ Open and closed_

_Within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky_

_Within your eyes_

He spun her around and then brought her back into him, smiling all the while. She felt like she was falling deeper and deeper into his eyes. She couldn't stop smiling. She couldn't stop falling.

_There's such a fooled heart_

_ Beating so fast_

_ In search of new dreams_

_A love that will last_

_ Within your heart_

_I'll place the moon_

_Within your heart_

Falling... Sweet bliss... Falling... Feathers all around...

_As the pain sweeps through_

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill has gone_

_Wasn't too much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you_

_As the world falls down_

Falling...

Falling from his arms...

And back to consciencesness once more.

* * *

**Yay! Off to the next chapter!**


	4. Memories

**This chapter is going to be a bit longer than the others but not by a whole lot so bear with me, okay? I love you all.**

**All characters belong to Jim Henson. **

* * *

Jareth sighed lightly to himself as Sarah faded away back into her world. He slowly walked back to his throne and sat down slowly, trying not to let his heart hurt anymore than it did. Why was it that she couldn't remember her dreams once she woke up? She could never remember the wonderful times they've had dancing, singing, playing, holding, kissing... He sighed once more and looked up at the sky, trying to clear his mind of her, knowing that he couldn't. A single silver tear fell down his cheek but he quickly wiped it away. "Sarah..." He whispered softly and then sighed, recalling their last moment together, when it had actually been reality, and not a dream. 

_She had looked at him with a very confident look on her face. "Give me the child."_

_How he had hated those words. He was angry, and he fought with all of his self control to keep his anger from lashing out at her. "Sarah, beware. I have been generous up until now. I can be cruel."_

_She had looked like she was about to laugh at him, and that had just infuriated him more. "Generous? What have you done that's generous?"_

_That was it! "Everything! Everything that you have wanted I have done. You asked the child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you." He had circled her, trying to gain his anger back into check. "I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?"_

_She had just smiled at him, "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the Goblin City. For my will is as strong as yours and my kindom as-"_

_He had put a hand out to her. He had to stop her from continueing on. He had to make her see how much this decision meant to him. He loved her. He knew that. He had to make her reconsider. "Stop! Wait! Look Sarah, look what I am offering you" and he held out the crystal ball that he had offered her in the beginning "You're dreams..."_

_But she didn't stop. "And my kindom as great."_

_No! "I ask for so little. Just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want." Perhaps that would sway her decision._

_It didn't. "Kingdom as great..." She looked frustrated, "Damn! I can never remember that line!"_

_This was his chance. "Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave!"_

_She acted as if she couldn't hear him, "My kingdom as great... My kingdom as great..." And then her eyes went wide as if she remembered._

_No! He mentally shouted at her. Don't say it, Sarah! Please! Please don't say it._

_"You have no power over me."_

_He felt as if she had stabbed him. He could feel his heart breaking as he let the ball go, only to see it pop like a bubble in her hand. He transformed as quickly as he could to his owl shape and flew away, transporting her and Toby back to her home. _

"NO!" He yelled as he brought himself back to reality. His breathing was ragged and deep as he tried to gather his thoughts once more. It had been a while since he fully let his memories overwhelm him like that. It was almost as if he was asleep. He sighed and slumped against the back of the throne. "It was just a memory... One I wish I could've changed... But she's made her decision. She's happy in that world of hers. I wish I could be apart of it." He sighed softly, looking around the throne room. "But I see I have to rebuild my own labyrinth before entering hers. Let us hope that she will even let me venture into her labyrinth of a heart, or else I could die of being without her."

* * *

Sarah woke with a start and looked around her room. It was pitch black and for a moment she knew she had skipped the rest of her classes. "Oh no..." She whispered to herself, putting a hand on her head. She felt warm and sweaty and she knew she didn't feel too good the moment she began to stand up. She immediately sat back down and looked around. Finally she turned and looked at her clock: 12:33 AM. She stared at the clock for a good long moment before giving it a double take. _How long have I been asleep? _She wondered. She slowly tried standing again, happy that she could as she walked over to her vanity. She looked into the mirror and gasped. There were different shapes all around her that weren't in her room before. She looked as she saw her old room the way it used to be. Then she saw herself and the rest of the goblins having fun. She smiled, remembering that night. They had rejoiced at her besting Jareth at his own game.

_Jareth..._

Oh, how that name brought up memories. He had entranced her like none had ever before. He was exactly like she pictured him: handsome till the very end. He had been the fixation of her whole world for as long as she could remember, and even now she couldn't get him off of her mind. She looked back at her mirror and her eyes widened. There he was. He was sitting all alone in his throne room, tears on his face. There was no signs of any Goblin life form. Only their king sitting alone in his castle. Her heart went out to this lonely fae man. She remembered when she had rejected what he had offered her: a life with him or going home with her baby brother. She had been the cruel one that night. She was thinking only about herself and not about how her story of the Goblin King loving the young girl was true.

_Jareth..._

Her sweet Jareth. How could she have refused him? Almost as if he heard her thinking about him he looked up and around and slowly, he began to sing a song that put dread into her heart, and sent memories flying:

_She was running around in the maze that was filled with stairs of all types. She remembered going to the ledge and looking down, only to see him there, upside down._

How you turned my world

You precious thing

_She could hear him but she couldn't see him._

You starve and near exhaust me

_Where could he be?_

Everything I've done

I've done for you

_Then all of a sudden she heard him from behind her and when she turned he went right through her. She turned back to the way she was originally facing, to see him on the ledge, looking at her with angry eyes._

I move the stars for no one.

_What did he mean by that? She kept running down the stairs, trying to find any sign of Toby. _

You've run so long

You've run so far

_She got to an edge to have him appear in front of her with a crystal ball in his hands._

Your eyes can be so cruel

Just as I can be so cruel

_He flung the crystal ball down only to have it caught by Toby, who was sitting by some stairs._

Though I do believe in you

_"Toby!" She ran, trying to catch up to her brother but all he would do is run from her. _

Yes I do

_She kept running. She just had to get to Toby. She had to get to him before time ran out._

Live without the sunlight

_She got to another staircase but Toby was on the opposite side. She was growing tired._

Love without your heartbeat

I can't live within you

_She ran and ran until she finally was above Toby and with everything that was in her, she jumped to get to him._

But she didn't stop falling...

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! HANGING FROM A CLIFF! AND THAT'S WHY THEY CALL IT CLIFF HANGER!!!!**


	5. No More Goblins

**Okay... After being promptly beaten over the head by Sarah because I made her wait for this chapter as well, I've decided to create this one. **

**(Damn right you better)**

**Uhhhh... All of the Characters belong to Jim Henson (Except those that I have created myself)**

* * *

Jareth looked around, finally deciding to take a walk to clear his head. He left the cold throne room and went outside to his private garden. The roses were blooming finally after all of the hard work and labor he put into them. He smiled as he took one and sniffed it. Wonderful. Simply wonderful. They reminded him a lot of Sarah. Beautiful but they can bite when you make them scared. Which was precisely what he did to her when he put her into the Labyrinth. 

He continued to walk, smiling softly. The garden always made him feel better. The flowers never judged him too harshly and it felt like he was actually not alone. As he was walking, he felt a shadow creep across him. He frowned. It was too soon for dusk to come. He slowly looked up and his eyes widened as a form was falling from the sky. He moved to catch it and had to hold his ground as the weight of whatever it was fell into his arms.

"What in the..." Then he stopped as he examined who and what it was. His eyes widened more and his heart stopped for just a moment: Sarah.

_Sarah..._

_His Sarah..._

Sarah slowly curled into his form more, still asleep. Still thinking that she was falling. He couldn't believe his eyes. Sarah was in his garden. In his arms... But why? It had to take a wish for someone to come to his realm. Slowly, he began to carry her back into the castle. He wasn't going to get answers immediately but at least he could make sure that she was taken care of.

* * *

Sarah came awake and looked around, not recognizing where she was. She looked around frantically at the cold stone walls and tried to think of anywhere that she had been to that looked like this. None. Not a fucking one. At least she was clothed though. 

She slowly sat up and looked around more, trying not panic as a feeling of dread passed over her. Perhaps she had been kidnapped. That was an often occurance in dorm rooms. Ecpecially if it had been one of the boys that had taken her. She curled into the covers more, noticing that they were a light blue and very silky.

She jumped as a knock at the door was heard. "H... Hello?" She whispered, shaking from panic and from the cold.

And someone that she thought she would never see again entered the room. His mismatched eyes stared deep into hers and already she could feel herself drowning in them. "Ja...Jareth? Is that you?" She stood up slowly and began to walk towards him. She couldn't remember the last time she saw him. Or better yet, she could, but it was not a happy meeting.

He stared at her as she walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm. "Is this a dream?"

Jareth smiled down at her with that crooked, fae smile, "Now if you're touching me, how could it be a dream? And who do you think it was? The tooth faerie?" He laughed bitterly.

She sighed. Yes. It was her Jareth, Arrogant King of the Goblins. "Do you always have to be such a dick?"

He grinned. "Yes, actually. It keeps me filled with life so that the next time I see you, I can show you how much I missed you."

She rolled her eyes and pulled away from him. This had to be a dream...

"It's not a dream. I can gaurentee that." At her glare, he shrugged, "What? Do you not think I don't know what you are thinking about? You do forget, dear Sarah, that since you were once a player in my Labyrinth, I know your every move and everything about you."

"Is that so? Well then I guess you know that I have to get back to my life right now. Excuse me. I can't stay here and you know it." She began to walk past him but he stopped her with a hand around her waist. "Let go of me, Jareth."

"No." He said plainly and pulled her into a soft embrace. He couldn't believe it. He was holding her in reality.

She stood still, not knowing what to do. She felt safe in his arms and she couldn't help but wonder if she could stay in them forever. "Jareth... I'm sor-"

"Shhh... Don't say it yet... Just enjoy the moment with me..." He sighed and took a deep breath of her hair. She smelled like sandalwood and chamomile. He smiled, rejoicing in the fact that she smelled exactly like the cologne he used to wear around her. He held her for a good long moment before pulling away with a smile on his face. "I've missed you, Sarah." He whispered, delighting in the blush on her face.

"It's been a long while... Hasn't it?"

"Five years is a long time..."

She smiled lightly and nodded, pulling farther away from him. She knew that if she stayed any longer in his arms that she would be lost to him completely, and she knew that she wasn't ready for that. "At least you haven't changed your style." She said as she looked him over, rejoicing in the fact that he still wore his leather pants and his flowing white shirt. She went over to the window and looked out, puzzled by the fact that she didn't see any of the Goblins of so long ago. "What happened to your city?"

"I was defeated. My city is no more."


	6. Return to the Labyrinth

**::Grins evilly:: OK I had to do it again. I love cliff hangers. They leave the reader wondering. ****::Sighs:: Oh well. On to the story!**

**All characters belong to Jim Henson.**

* * *

Sarah stood dumbfounded by Jareth's response. No more Goblins? How could that be? There was no such thing!... Was there? She turned and looked at Jareth more closely but he just looked past her. She couldn't tell what emotions were on his face, and she was a little scared to know. "What happened to them, Jareth?" She asked quietly, trying not to upset him with all of the memories. He didn't answer her as he walked up beside her by the window and just stared out. She didn't bother looking outside as she leaned against him lightly. It had been a while since last she could remember a time when she was all alone with someone she loved. _Uh oh... _she thought _I said the dreaded ''l'' word. _She sighed lightly and looked back up at his blank expression. What was she to do with her Goblin King? 

"They all just left." He whispered softly, continuing to stare out at what once was a beautiful city. "They all just upped and left me. None of them would explain themselves. Even Hoggle left my services, no matter how many threats I sent at him. They just kept walking and left me behind." He sighed softly, remembering how lonely he had been. "For five years, I've been on my own. Trying to survive without thinking about what a wreck the whole Labyrinth was. Soon, the houses started to fall apart and what once was a beautiful Goblin City... turned to dust..." His voice got softer and softer with each sentence and Sarah couldn't help but look up at him with sympathy in her eyes. This was not the Jareth that she was used to. She remembered him as being the villain in her story. And now he was just a character with a drama mask. It wasn't the Goblin King that was with her today. It was Jareth. Her Jareth.

"I'm sorry, Jareth..." She whispered softly but he just shook his head and smiled down at her.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry for. You chose what you thought was right at the time. Please don't blame yourself for what has happened to my city."

But she could still remember the look on his face when she had told him those dreaded words. _You have no power over me._ He had offered her the world. Why hadn't she had taken it? She could've stayed with him and lived in harmony with him, but she had refused. All she was doing was puting on her actress' mask and trying to one up him. Well she had. But at what price?

"Did you try rebuilding the city? Rebuilding the Labyrinth?"

He smiled again and looked out onto his city. "I just haven't had the heart to do it. I've been..." _depressed?_ "lost these past five years, wondering what it was that I did wrong? But then I knew. I knew the moment I set eyes on you that you would be my downfall. Dear Sarah."

They stood for a long moment, none of them speaking to each other. They didn't need to. The words were in the air already said. Sarah looked away and tried to remember a time when everything was right in her world. But then again, nothing had ever been right in her world. That is why she had wished Toby to the Labyrinth. She had been so angry at her parents that she had taken it all out on her brother. And for what? To have him taken away and for her to hurt the one person that had cared for her just for her? But she knew that she couldn't stay here for long. She had to get back to where she came from. As is, her school was going to flip if she didn't get back. Especially her theatre director. Mr. Flannistan was going to go crazy.

"Jareth.. As much as I love staying here with you... I really have to find a way back to where I live." She cringed inside when she saw the flash of hurt on his face.

He couldn't believe. Not five minutes in his prescence and she was already wanting to go home? He couldn't control what came out of his mouth next. "Why, of course. You've admitted that you have some feelings for me through your advances and now that you've done that, you're uncomfortable. And since you are uncomfortable, you have to go home and ignore me for, what, another five years? Come, come Sarah, that is so unbecoming of you." He stepped away from her, his anger boiling over the edge.

Sarah looked at him and the fury was plain on her face. "I didn't say that and you know that that's not true?"

"Isn't it? I offered you everything and yet you leave. Something happens and you are brought here and now you're eager to get back to your world? Tsk, tsk, tsk. I know you better than that Sarah."

She felt her anger and she fueled by stepping in front of him and staring him down. "Oh do you? Do you really know me Jareth, King of the Goblins? You know nothing about me? For the five years that you were all alone, did you once call me? Maybe I would've answered your summons after a while. I'm sorry that I got on with my life. I'm sorry that that pisses you off but you know what? That's life! IT'S UNFAIR! GROW UP!"

Her words hung in the air like icicles and for a long moment, none of them moved. Her voice echoed in the empty corridors of the castle and their anger at each other grew by each passing moment. Jareth could feel his blood boiling as he looked down at Sarah, who was also brimming to the touch. "I could definately," said Jareth in a deep, almost menacing tone, "Say the same to you, my dear Sarah." He smiled, and to Sarah that had to be the scariest smile she had ever seen play across his lips. "Life is unfair and you are stuck here. Grow up and deal with it. You'll have to find your own way through my Labyrinth once again. Maybe you'll get out and be able to get back your world. Maybe not. That all depends on how you look at it. You try my patience. I let you sleep in my own bed after you fell into my arms. You are so quick to judge me after all I have done for you. Well you know what, my dear, sweet, Sarah? Do it on your own."

She felt herself get dizzy and all around her was black. Pitch black. She was scared for a moment of what was to come next. She could feel herself falling and then she could feel her feet finally settling back down onto the ground. She openned her eyes and looked around and she felt her heart race as she noticed the one thing that frightened her the most:

She was in the Labyrinth again.


	7. Nothing is as it Seems

**Thank you all for being patient with me. This chapter should be fun to read, considering it takes Sarah back and reminds her a lot of her past trip to the Labyrinth. **

**All characters belong to Jim Henson

* * *

**Sarah could feel her heart pounding in her head as she looked at the walls around her and immeditately she felt claustraphobic. She remembered these walls all too well. "Jareth, come on." She whispered softly up at the sky, trying to see if she could reason with him. "Jareth, I was only angry because you were. Come on, please. You know that I didn't mean anything by it." No answer. Just the wind. She sighed and whispered, "You're going to make me go through this again, aren't you?" Again, no reply. "Right. I guess that'll be a yes." She sighed and began to walk ever so slowly through the Labyrinth.

She kept walking, memories of this place returning to her as if she was supposed to remember them. She remembered meeting Hoggle. She remembered running. So much running. And then...

_She looked around and she couldn't see any corners or turns anywhere. It was maddening. She was growing more and more frustrated by the minute. How could a Labyrinth not have any turns? This was nothing like it was supposed to be! How was she supposed to figure out a Labyrinth that wasn't one? Damn, Jareth!_

_She stopped and leaned against a wall, trying to recollect what she could've done better and what this could mean. "What do they mean 'Labyrinth'. There aren't any turn or corners or anything. It just goes on and on." And then she got a flash of insight. Her mind began to think on over drive as if someone was fueling her thoughts. "Maybe it doesn't. Maybe I'm just taking it for granted that it does." _

_And she began to run._

And she did. She ran. She ran as fast as she could until she reached the spot that she remembered the worm used to live. "Hello? Worm? Are you here?" No reply. She sighed as she leaned against the wall and then sat against it. "I guess he was right. No one is here anymore. They all left." She sighed and contomplated the time when she met the worm. He was such a fun creature. He had shown her that nothing was as it seems.

Nothing was as it seems...

That's right! The wall. She got up and began to go right and then stopped as Jareths' voice rang in her head.

_You'll have to find your own way through my Labyrinth once again._

She closed her eyes as she remembered Jareth's words. "What do you mean, find my own way?" Then she realized what he meant. She'd have to go a different way. "But the worm told me to go the other way." She sighed and looked down the path to the left. "Alright. I'll trust you on this one, Jareth." And she began to run down the path to the left.

* * *

Jareth sat in his throne room once again and sighed softly as he looked at Sarah through the crystal ball in his hand. "Whatever am I going to do with you Sarah? Should I let you into my own personal Labyrinth, or should I let you figure it out on your own? No matter. You'll figure it out and leave me again. Just like last time." He threw the ball away, watching it dissolve before ever touching the wall. 

He stood slowly and looked around. "This won't do." He snapped his fingers and the place was livened up again. He smiled and looked outside. "Goblins! Come back to me!" He cried but received no reply. He sighed. He had hoped that that would work. He went back to his throne and sat upon it. What was he going to do if Sarah figured out the Labyrinth again? Was there any way to convince her to stay with him. _Of course not_ his mind reminded him, _She'll stay as long as she can get through the Labyrinth and then leave you again to suffer for a nother five years. You'll be alone again. All alone. _

_You'll be all alone... _

"And I'll die if she leaves..."

* * *

Sarah found herself at the two doors with the one knocker with the knocker in it's mouth and the other with it in his ears. They were unmoving when she came up. "Hello?" She whispered but with no reply. It was as if they were really knockers and didn't talk at all. There was no sight of Ludo or anyone else she knew either. She sighed and sat down on the ground. "There has to be a way to waken up the Labyrinth again. That must be it." She sighed more and looked up at the knockers, "I guess you two aren't going to tell me anything?" 

"Huh?" She heard from the knocker with knocker in it's ears.

She jumped about two feet into the air and then stood up and ran to the door. "Hello? Can you hear me?"

"Huh? What? Oh! It's you again! What are you doing back here?"

"MMMM-MMMMMMM!" She heard from the other side. She turned and the other was trying to take the thing out of it's mouth. She immediately ran over to it and took it out of it's mouth. "Sarah! What are you doing here? We thought you had solved the Labyrinth?"

"And I thought that you weren't alive at all." She smiled at her old friends. "What happened here?"

"Everyone just vanished! It was if they just didn't have any will left in them."

Sarah stopped to think about this for a moment and sighed. "So everyone really is gone. I thought that if you two were still around there might be some hope."

"Are you going to go through the door again?"

She looked at the two of them and then looked at the one she was talking to, "I'm going to go through his door, not yours. The last time I went through your door, I had to run for my life from the Wild Gang." She placed the knocker on the ground and looked at him, "And I'm letting you rest your mouth from holding that thing any longer. I know I forced you the last time."

He smiled more, "Thank you kindly!"

She moved over to the other door and grabbed a hold of the knocker and knocked loudly. The door slowly opened and she looked inside to see only darkness. "Now I'm scared... Maybe I should've gone through the other door." She sighed, "No matter.. I have to go through it. Might as well go now." Slowly, she entered the dark place. When she was fully inside, a light came on and she gasped.

She was back inside the castle and she was standing on a familiar pair of stairs.


	8. Up to Her

**Okay I lied. I'm not going to have enough time to write Chapters 9 and 10 but will give you this one until then, alright?**

**(Sarah::Glares at the Author::)**

**Uhhhh... Going to go hide now...All characters belong to Jim Henson.**

* * *

Jareth could feel Sarah at the stairs and his whole mind came to an alert. How did she get so far so quickly? Did she not follow her original path? He ran to the stairs to see her running around, trying to find her way around. She didn't have anything to look for. He sighed and stood on the stairs as he began to approach her. He felt her confusion and her panic as she couldn't find a way out. As he was walking towards her, he knew in his heart what he had to do. He had to give her up again. That was the only way to do it. Sure, it would kill him, but then she would be happy in her world filled with light and happiness. She wouldn't have to be with him anymore or see him again. Oh well... 

Sarah ran helplessly up and down stairs until she could run no more. When she sat down to rest she then saw herself in a room filled with mirrors. "What in the world is going on?" She whispered to herself, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"The Labyrinth has changed since you left..." a voice from one of the mirrors replied. It sounded almost like Jareth, but not quite.

She slowly stood up and went over to the mirror to see him sitting on the other side of it. "Jareth..."

He looked up at her lightly and with tears in his eyes. "I love you, Sarah. I never thought I'd hear me say it, but I do. You have no idea what I have done for you. I have reorganized the Labyrinth, shown you the way, even though it's against the rules, and I have shown you mercy, above all things."

She just stood there, not knowing what to say. He loved her? After all she had done to him, he still loved her? She sighed as she sat down in front of him. "What are we going to do, Jareth? I have my own world and you have yours."

"I know..."

She sighed and looked at him softly. She didn't want to leave her Goblin King. "Can't you come with me?" At his look she sighed and nodded, "Alright. I guess that's a no. Then what am I supposed to do?"

He shrugged and stood up. "I guess you have to continue on with the Labyrinth until you've reached what you want."

"And what do I want?"

He smiled bitterly. "That, my dear Sarah, is up to you."

And then she was left alone in a room filled with mirrors.

* * *

**I'd like to thank my reviewer Princess of the Fae. Thank you for reviewing. It was the first review I've ever gotten. It made me very happy. I hope to write more in the future.**


	9. The Mirror Room

**So I'm back and I'll be posting the 10th chapter after this one today. Again, I have lots of free-time so I'm all good! **

**Thank you Blade and notwritten for posting reviews. **

**As to your question Blade, this is the next chapter. I just like cliff-hangers a lot. They fuel my evil author side of me. **

**All characters belong to Jim Henson... Not me... I wish they did though... ::Sigh::**

* * *

Sarah sighed lightly as she looked around the room of mirrors. It didn't look like there was a door or any other way out. How was she expected to leave without a door? She sighed again, thinking about her last encounter with the Goblin King. _So... The Labyrinth won't let me win until I figure out what I want, huh? Think, Sarah. What do you want?_ For Sarah, she wanted a lot of things. One of which was to go home, while the other side of herself, the side that enjoyed being in the Labyrinth, wanted to stay. She thought and thought and thought until a headache decided to take control of her mind and she leaned against one of the mirrors and closed her eyes to deaden the pain some. _What do I want?_

"Yes, Sarah. What do you want?" a voice from one of the mirrors chimed. When Sarah opened her eyes, she saw the younger version of herself reflecting back at her. "You've always wanted adventure and to live in a faerie tale, right? Well if that's what you still want then take my hand. You can go through the Labyrinth as many times as you want and you'll never have to stop being the adventurer. That's what you want, right? Take my hand." And the image offered her her hand with a bitter sad smile.

"Unless you want to stay." Another voice chimed next to it and in the mirror next to her was her as if she was five years older than she was now. The image looked worn and sad. "I wanted everything. I wanted to do anything and everything that I wanted to do and have no one to stop me. I wanted all of Jareth's power but since I didn't choose to stay, look what it's done to me. I could've had everything and I threw it away. Is that what you want? If not, then take my hand." And this image offered her her hand as well.

"And with that, all of us need love in our lives." Another image appeared and this time it was as she was before she came back to the Labyrinth. "You're training to be an actress. Then act your way through the Labyrinth and claim the love where love is due. Sure, you have a family back home, but here you have a man who loves you with all of your heart. He would do anything for you. Even though he won't admit it, and refuse to do it, he'll move the stars for you. If you let him, that is. If you want to go into the Labyrinth of his heart, then take my hand, Sarah. All you need is love." She smiled at the phrase and just stood there, waiting for her to choose.

"Which mirror do you choose?" All of them said in unison.

Sarah looked at them all and sat for a good long while. All of the mirrors had convincing points. She always wanted adventure, but she also wanted to stay. But then... She also wanted to try to fix things with Jareth. She loved him and it seemed like he would never believe her if she told him. She wanted to show him that even though she hasn't seen him in over five years, that her feelings for him haven't changed. She looked at all of the mirror images of herself and stood up.

She sighed as she whispered, "Adventure, Want, and Love. Those are three very hard choices to make. With adventure I could do anything I wanted when I wanted and no one could stop me from running the Labyrinth as many times as I wanted. Even though the Labyrinth is scary at times, I want to do it again and again to show everyone that I'm not afraid. But..." She sighed as she looked at the second mirror of herself, "I also want everything. I want the power to do anything I want with little to no consequences. I want the ability to say, 'Screw you all! I don't want to do it!' and be able to have that power. But with power comes great responsibility, or so they say in movies, and I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility."

Sarah slowly turned and looked at the third mirror image of herself. She looked away and then looked at it again and it showed her of herself and Jareth leaning against each other in his room as they were looking out at the Goblin City. Then it showed her their first dance together at the Bubble Masque. She smiled at the memories and put a hand on her heart. "My head and my heart are telling me two different things on the first two mirrors. But now," she smiled slightly as she slowly began to walk towards the third mirror, "My heart and my head are in accord and they're telling me that love conquers all." And she reached out and touched the mirror.

The mirror image smiled and nodded. "Love does conquer all. Now you must conquer his hearts Labyrinth before you must continue. You have to Rebuild the Labyrinth before it crumbles to dust in your hands. He's beginning to lose hope in anyone ever loving him. You have to fix that. Make him believe that you love him. Now... Close your eyes and think of him with all of your heart."

Sarah looked at the image as she bit her lip slightly. "Rebuild his Labyrinth, huh? Well... I guess love is where I start." She sighed and closed her eyes and began recalling memories of her first time meeting Jareth...


	10. Remembering

**FLASH BACK!**

**All characters belong to Jim Henson.**

* * *

_She had been scared that night as all of the Goblins were running around her and the thunder and lightning outside was flashing so bright and so loud that she lost most of her senses in a matter of seconds. She didn't know where her brother was and that was also scaring her. And then the window came open! A giant barn owl came flying in at her face and she had to block her face to make sure that she wasn't the one who got hurt. Then the owl landed and there, standing in it's place, was the most handsome man she had ever seen. His hair was awry, long, and blonde. His eyes were mismatched with that beautiful blue and that soft brown. He was wearing a giant cape with leather pants and knee high leather boots. _

_He was gorgeous._

_She looked at him and immediately she knew who he was. "You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King!" He just smiled at her and she took a step toward him. "I want my brother back. Please, if it's all the same."_

_He crossed his arms and stared at her. "What's said is said."_

_She was confused as she looked back up at him. Why was he so cold? "But... I didn't mean it..."_

_His smile just grew wider. "Oh, you didn't?"_

_Why was he being so cruel? She had to get Toby back! "Please. Where is he?"_

_He stared at her as if she knew that answer already, "You know very well where he is."_

_She thought for a moment. The Goblin City! Thats where he had to be! But she couldn't get there! "Please, bring him back. Please!"_

_He stared at her and took a couple of steps towards her. His eyes sparkled with a different kind of emotion in them for a moment, but she couldn't tell as they flashed back. His voice was softer when he whispered, "Sarah, go back to your room. Play with your toys and your costumes. Forget about the baby."_

_Was he serious? "I can't."_

_He put out his hand as if he were holding something and smiled. "I brought you a gift." And in his hand appeared a crystal ball._

_But she wasn't so sure... "What is it?"_

_He smiled crookedly and began to juggle it, "It's a crystal. Nothing more. But if you turn it this way and look into it, it'll show you your dreams. But this is not a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby." He stopped juggling it and offered it to her. "Do you want it?" She nodded lightly. His smile widened and became a bit cruel. "Then forget the baby."_

_She sighed and looked up at him with desperation in her eyes. "I can't. It's not that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I want my brother back. He must be so scared-"_

_"Sarah," and the crystal turned into a snake. He looked at it slightly and then looked at her, "Don't defy me." And he threw it at her._

_She screamed and threw it down, getting angry as it turned into a goblin. The Goblin King grinned his evil grin and looked at her, "You're no match for me, Sarah."_

_"But I have to have my brother back!"_

_He sighed and pointed out at the open window, "He's there. In my castle."_

_She ran over to the window to see a castle that was in the middle of what looked like a maze of some kind. He was behind her as he whispered, "Do you still want to look for him?"_

_She turned and looked at him, "Is that the castle beyond the Goblin City?"_

_"Turn back, Sarah. Turn back before it's too late."_

_How could he ask her that, "I can't. Don't you understand that I can't?"_

_"What a pity..."_

_She turned back and looked at the maze again, "It doesn't look that far."_

_All of a sudden, she felt his breath by her cheek as he came up behind her, "It's further than you think. Time grows short." He turned and looked at a clock that appeared out of no where. "You have 13 hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before..."_

"Jareth goes away with all of us... Forever..." Said the mirror image of herself. "Such a pity."

Sarah looked down at the Labyrinth before her, taking in a deep breath. "Well... on to Rebuilding the Labyrinth..."


End file.
